His New Toy
by CarrotFetish
Summary: Luffy is being abused. Why? Because of his cute looks. He's a girl magnet which caused the boys to beat him up because they thought Luffy is gay or stealing the all of the girls. The principal told him to transfer school even though he knew transferring won't change anything. As soon as he transfer he became a victim of Ace, the hottest and the richest guy in school.
1. Chapter 1

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES.**

**Chapter 1: First day of being a highschool student**

**Luffy's POV**

"Hey Luffy! I hope you're ready!" Shanks yelled from downstairs

I groaned as I pulled the cover over my head, I really wasn't ready for school it was my first day for being a highschool student.

"Luffy! I don't hear the shower running! It's nearly 8 o'clock" Shanks yelled again from downstairs

"All right!" as I yelled back I sat at the edge of my bed and stood up. I snatched my bag from my desk and put my books, schedule and my locker key inside. As I finished putting them inside I scratched my head heading to the bathroom.

By the way Shanks is my foster father, my mom died from giving birth to me. Shanks told me my dad run away and couldn't accept that he is having a child. I don't see any reason why he would run away, He fucked my mom he should take responsibility but I really don't care, I was happy having Shanks as my dad. He may be irritating and annoying but I really love him. He raised me well all by himself. He works as a business man. Well I could say we're living in an ordinary yet a happy life.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower for 5 minutes. I look at the wall clock. Crap it's already 7:50. I rushed and went out of the bathroom. I opened my cabinet and searched for my uniform. I took a white shirt and black pants. I wore them as fast as I could. I started buttoning my shirt and took my red necktie behind my door, I wore my black pants and took some black socks from the drawer the new school where I'm going has this rule all the male students should wear black socks while for the female students should wear white, it's pretty annoying but school rules. I run and went downstairs I sat at the couch and wore my socks. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I saw Shanks eating breakfast.

Shanks looked at me. Suddenly he stood up and squealed "You look so adorable in that uniform Luffy! Let me get my camera!"

"No dad, please…" See I told you he's annoying. I sighed.

He walked towards me and patted my head "God truly blessed me with such a beautiful baby" he started poking my cheeks.

"Dad c'mon I'm already 17" I gave him a glare. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked as I look at the table. I started drooling when I saw my favorite food, MEAT!

"Hey Luffy I think you should hurry up it's already 8:10" he pointed at the wall clock.

I gave him a "what the hell" face and look at the wall clock where he pointed. I took my meat and put it in my mouth and walk through the door as fast as I could I wore my black shoes near the door and rushed outside. The school's pretty near it's only a 10minutes walk but I'm sure if I run and reach it in no time.

Someone called me and I looked back. I saw Shanks waving my bag in the air.

"Oh crap my bag!" I whispered to myself. I rushed to him and grab my bag.

"Thank you." gasping as I said thank you.

He flicked my forehead "Now get going, kiddo. You're late."

I hugged him and of course he hugged me back. "Thanks again, dad." I smiled at him.

"Okay. Enough of this drama you're late kiddo hurry up!" He told me.

Then suddenly a car stopped by its Kidd. He's my childhood friend and my bestfriend.

"Yo! Luffy. Good morning Shanks." He greeted us as he gave us a smile.

I looked at him "Good morning Kidd"

"The class is not even starting and you're all sweaty, Luffy. Need a ride?" He asked me while giving me a smile.

"Yes! You're really a life saver Kidd" I told him. I'm a troublesome kid. Kidd always helped me out when I get into a fight he would always protect me. I knew Kidd ever since we're young. His dad is also a business man like my old man and his mom was a well-known lawyer.

"What are you waiting for? Hop on peep squick" He grin as he teased me.

I opened the door of the car and sat on the passenger sit. We waved and said goodbye to Shanks. Kidd had a car because like I said he's dad is a business man and his mom is a lawyer they're rich.

Having a sweet ride on Kidd's BMV, I opened the radio and searched for some good cd on Kidd's car I saw our favorite Jpop band, Flow album.

I look at Kidd "Hey you didn't tell me Flow has already released a new album, greedy" I pout.

He gave me a "huh" look. "Stupid I told you that they already released a new album but you weren't listening to me" he sighed.

"Really?" I scratched my head. I look at him and he looked at me, and we start laughing. We have love Flow, that Jpop band is really awesome not like other Jpop and Kpop band they're wannabe's I'm not saying all bands are like that but Flow is really different. I opened the case and put the cd on the player it ate the cd, not literally though. And it started playing Tabidachi Graffiti. What a peaceful song I lean my head the windows mirror and closed my eyes.

As I opened my eyes I saw someone near my face I can't really see his face it's a bit blurred but I can see some parts like his cheeks it had some freckles and his hair was all black. He's about to kiss me. He hold my chin I tried to move but my body won't I felt so weak when he hold my chin. "Hey Luffy" someone's calling my name and shaking me "Hey Luffy! Wake up we're late!" I gave out a grunt and I saw Kidd waking me up. Oh crap I fell asleep.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I had to we're really late. I can see you're having a sweet and wonderful dream huh? What is it about?" he teased.

I blushed as he teased me. Well yeah… someone's about to kiss me but it's a man but I couldn't say that. I touched my lower lip. I shake my head. Enough of this crap Luffy it's your first day of school. I hit my cheeks.

"Hey Luffy! Stop day dreaming and let's go" I say Kidd yelling at me

I run to him, my body's starting to shake. I'm getting nervous. Kidd pats my head.

"Don't worry I'm with you there's nothing to be nervous about" I smiled as he said that.

I guess he's right. I smiled as we enter the campus.

"HIGHSCHOOL LIFE HERE I COME!" I screamed inside my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES.**

**Chapter 2: Watch out**

**Luffy's POV**

I diverted my eyes towards the school this place is massive someone could get lost like myself right now there was a big grassy area before the school entrances. "Hey Ki—" I tried searching for Kidd but I couldn't find him. I started to get nervous again.. then I felt like someone hold my shoulders from my back. I turned around "Kid-" I was cut and startled a bit I saw a good looking his a slim man of a relatively tall height, he had a gray eyes and his mouth is usually seen in a smile he has a black hair. He was wearing a blue tie which means he's a senior. Seniors wore blue ties, green for the juniors, yellow for the sophomores and of course red for us, freshman.

"Uh Hi" I greeted him and he smiled at me as he removed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry to startle you. Hello. I'm Law by the way, what's your name?" He asked me in a gentle and in a polite voice.

"Oh!" I blushed. "I'm Luffy." As I look upon his gray eyes.

He smiled at me "So need some help Luffy? You're a freshman and you're a transferee, right?"

I nodded as he asked me. "Uhm could you tell me where is the school reception.. please?" I asked politely as I gave him the greatest smile I could give.

"Sure, I'll lead the way."

"No, it's okay. You could just tell me the direction. I don't want to bother you."

He chuckled and started ruffling my hair. "Nah, I'll lead the way, we senior are assigned to help the freshman and transferee's so no worries." He smiled at me

Wow his really polite and kind at the same time. I shyly looked at him and said "Thank you very much."

"Sure. I'm happy to help some cutie like you anyways" He said that as he smirk.

I could feel my cheeks burning up. He started walking leading the way to the school reception. I started walking behind him, I could still feel my cheeks burning up

Law's POV

As we walked into the school, you could see some girls gasping, giggling and whispering on each other. I have to admit he really is cute. Can man be this unnaturally pretty? His face was slightly defined unlike other guys his age which would be really be defined. His skin was pale that fluffy looking black hair and his big round eyes. His lips has a nice shade of pink and it's strangely inviting. His uniform suits him well. I stopped walking and faced him I observe him from top to bottom I could see he's blushing as I observe him. He glace at me giving me a "what's wrong" face. I chuckle. This guy is really a cutie. I smirk

"Hmm is there any problem?" He asked me in a gentle tone.

I gave out a slight laugh "Oh sorry. Let's continue walking"

We arrived at the reception but the lady was on phone so took a seat waiting for her to finish.

After a comfortable silence Luffy began talking "So anything I have to watch out for?"

I smirk "The gay guys."

His head suddenly snapped towards me "excuse me?" The innocence was pouring out of his eyes making me want to hold him.

I chuckled at myself for thinking that way towards him. "I'm sorry, just kidding. I can't help myself but to tease you."

He looked at me and asked me innocently. "Are there many gay guys here?"

"Not really but quite a few. This is a big school after all"

"Right…" He seemed nervous so I gave him a "don't worry I'm here for you" face

I could see him blushing, that's too cute. I cover my mouth with my right hand

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Are you okay?" I want to hold him. Shit

Silence has entered us again. I glace at the lady, fuck what's taking her so long. I sighed

"Hmmm.." is he breaking the silence?

"What is it?" I asked him

"Are you Gay?" He asked me in full innocence. What? I chuckled this guy is really cute.

"Let's just say I'm still searching" I smirk

He smiled. "What about the bullies?"

I pat his head. "Don't worry, just be nice well every school has this messed up jerk, right?" I smiled.

"Thank god" He sighed and gave out a sweet looking smile.

Oh crap I forgot. "Well.." I scratched my hair

He looked at me in a worried look "Well?"

"There is this one guy you should watch out for"

"Who?"

"Portgas D. Ace"


	3. Chapter 3

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES.**

**Chapter 3: You're mine now.**

**Law's POV**

"What's wrong with him? He asked nervously. I should think of a way to tell him what's wrong with him where he won't freak out.

I sighed. "How do I explain this without freaking you out?" I rubbed my temple "Okay. Ace—no no.. let me start again.. All the girls love Ace. He's like a God to them not just that, he's father, Mr. Newgate, Ace foster father funds the school, he is the reason this school looks so great and no matter what craziness he does he won't get expelled.

"What kind of things does he do?"

"So here comes the disturbing part. He makes a person his toy."

"Toys?" He looks a little bit confused.

"Yes. If he finds you interesting, that's it you're his toy. You just have to accept that until he gets tired of you. For girls it's always sex. For guys he makes its life living hell until he gets tired of it and moves on."

"Then he's a player. Have you been one of his toys?" He asked worriedly on me. That made me blush a bit.

"Nah. Ace and I are close buddies, so there's no way that's gonna happen. You better watch out" I warned him with a caring tone

"Why must I watch out?"

"Because—" I was cut the school receptionist came forward to us

"Good morning Ma'am"

"Oh my, Good morning Law"

"Good morning Ma'am. I'm Lu—" Luffy was cut by the school receptionist

"I know your name silly, welcome to Sagradan High, Mr. Monkey D. Luffy. I heard what happened to your previous school that's why you choose to move school, right?"

"Yes Ma'am" I wonder what happen to his previous school

"Okay here's a map of the school. The locker key and the schedule is in your hands already right?"

"Yes, wait a second" Luffy went to the chair where he placed his bag. The school receptionist got close to me and starts whispering "Isn't he cute?" She giggles as he asked me. I couldn't deny it. He really is cute. I nodded as a sign of agreement.

"Here it is" Luffy went to us while he gave us a cute smile

"Okay. Good, Law kindly assist him to his Locker and kindly tour him if it's not a bother to you" she winked as she asked me a favor. By the way this school receptionist is my Auntie.

We waved and said goodbye to her.

Luffy's POV

We walked away from the school receptionist; Law paused from walking so I stopped also. I look at him. "What's wrong?" I asked him politely.

He smirked as he looked at me back "About awhile ago, you must watch out because your special. I think you know what I mean about you being special, right?" He smiled at me.

I nodded as a sign of agreement. Yes I know why, I shiver it's because of my looks. I sighed. People would be proud to have this looks like mine but for me it's really irritating. The reason why people try to pick a fight with me because I look like a girl. Gladly I have Ki—

I let out a gasp. "I forgot about my friend, Kidd" I looked at Law.

"Huh?"

"I have a friend with me when I went here because I was looking around too much I lost track of him" I told him.

He grin and pats my head. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll see him when you reach your classroom"

I smile. He talks so calmly making me believe in everything he states. "Okay" I blushed.

"Let's go, I'll show you your locker." He said walking forward as I follow him.

As we walk to the corridor I saw some girls giggling and whispering to each other. I could hear them saying 'he's cute' , 'I want to bit him' , 'shut it whore, he's mine'

It gave me goosebumps. That's creepy. Suddenly Law stopped and pointed to a certain locker.

"Here's your locker" he pat my head.

This guy really liked patting my head. He's hand is so big and warm. I feel relieved everytime he holds my head.

I checked my schedule. "My first period is Christian Living" I stated

"You're lucky Luffy your first period is next to your locker" he smirked

"That's awesome" I chuckled and Law smiled at me

"So.. What does this Ace guy looked like?" I gave him a confused look

"Trust me you'll know soon"

Suddenly a beautiful senior walked through the corridor. She's wearing a black shoes her white socks reach until her knee and she's wearing a black skirt. Her white shirt is tucked-in and she's wearing a blue necktie. A senior. I glace at her she's walking to our way.

"O-oh" I heard Law. I looked at him

"What's wrong"

Suddenly the beautiful girl gave me hug.

"Hello" She winked at me

I gave her a "Who are you" face. She suddenly introduced herself.

She gave out a slight laugh. "Sorry for being rude, you're just too cute. I'm Boa Hancock by the way. Please call me Hancock."

I chucked "Hi..Han-cock?"

She jumped at me and hugged me really tight I could feel her breast rubbing at me and I can't breath

"YOU'RE SO CUTEEEEE"

I noticed people whispering about the 'Gang is here' What gang?

"Hey Hancock" said Law to Hancock

"Hi Law" She gave him a smile still hugging me "He's mine" she stick out her tongue teasing Law. What? It seems like she's making him jealous but what? Over me? I'm a guy

"What are you doing here Law? Ace and the others is here" as she said that her hug is getting tighter

"Hey I can't breathe" I tried to push her away

"Oh I'm sorry" She let me go "You really are cute in person~ Nya~" This girl really is weird

"I should be going now, bye Luffy" She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheeks, she looked at Law "You should get going too." Law ignored her.

Then Hancock went with the "gang" I saw a 3 good looking man and 2 good looking women. But the guy with the black hair and freckles in his cheeks is so gorgeous. What? Did I just say a man is gorgeous. I laugh confused.

Wow they're outstanding. I can hear the girls gasping and giggling 'Hot as always, Ace' , 'Look at Zoro, he's so perfect' , 'Sanji~ His hair is turning me on~' , 'Bonney! Be my girl' , 'MY Hancock is the best' All of them are wearing a blue necktie which means all of them are seniors. I can't take away my eyes from the guy with the black hair and freckles in his cheeks. One of them is Ace, and I think that one was the guy I can't take my eyes away from. He was walking to this direction. Law suddenly put me in his back. Is he trying to hide me? It came to my mind he told me to watch out to this guy, Ace.

"What are you doing, Law?" Ace asked "Hmmmm.. so this is the cutie Hancock was talking about" He examined me from my head to toe. I can feel my cheeks burning. Stop blushing Luffy! I said to myself. I saw him lick his lips. "Back off, Ace" Law said in a pissed tone.

He smiled at Law trying to piss Law much more. "Looks like I found my new toy" He gave me a lustful smile. What's with that? I shiver and started to get nervous. Suddenly a girl pulled Ace "HEY! Stop scaring Luffy, Ace! Maniac" She rushed to me and hugged me. "Hmmm so your name is Luffy.." He gave me a grin. He glared at Hancock. "Geez. Okay okay" She pouts as she lets me go and went back to their gang. He cornered me to the locker and locked me up, he was too close. He lift his right hand and I close my eyes I thought he was going to punch me but instead he held my chin and I opened my eyes. Our eyes met, I looked into his hazel eyes, I feel so weak in his gaze. He whispered into my ear "You're mine now, Luffy." I shiver as he said my name. Suddenly Law grabbed Ace's shoulder. "Stop it. Class is about to start, enough of this little game of yours." Again Ace whispers into my ear and told me "We'll meet again" Ace took off his arms which is locking me up and walks away waving his hand while he was facing his gang and they walk away. The crowd follows them. I could hear my heart beat it was so loud but I'm pretty sure I was the only one hearing it. My cheeks is burning from embarrassment and at the same time I'm being nervous. I'm his new toy. What is he going to do to me? I felt so nervous. Water starts flowing through my cheeks Law held my shoulders "Hey, are you alright, Luffy?" He pat my head "Don't worry I'll protect you" He gave me a hug. I felt so secured in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES.**

**Chapter 4: Protect**

**Luffy's POV**

After Law hugged me and calmed me down I proceed to the classroom. I was so late. Crap. It's my first day and this kind of things already happened. I sighed as I knocked at the door. The door opened and I saw the teacher. She doesn't seem angry that I am late actually she smiled at me and I smiled back she let me in. I searched at the classroom and I saw Kidd waving at me, as expected he didn't get himself into trouble unlike me. I waved back. I can see the girls giggling, gasping and whispering on each other but I didn't mind them. Then I looked at the teacher, she told me since everybody already introduced themselves I should also. I don't mind. Trying to forget about what happened earlier and gave them the greatest smile I could give. I can see the girls blushing.

"Good morning. My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm from Richmond University" I look at the teacher stating that I was already finished introducing myself. I smiled at her and she smiled back, she faced the class.

"Is there any question?"

A girl with a blue hair raised her hand. "What is it Vivi?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked me with a serious face.

I smiled at her "Nope. No girlfriend" all the girls started to squeal. I chucked, is that even necessary. What a weird girl. I looked at Kidd and he smiled at me.

"So are there any questions?"

A girl with a pink hair raised her hand.

"What is it Perona?" asked our teacher

"What is the color of your brief?" I chucked. Wow she had some guts.

"Hey that question is very improper" said our teacher

"Sorry, not telling. You should find it out for yourself" I smiled at her. Girls. This girls are making my day I'm starting to forget what happened earlier.

"Okay enough of this question, Luffy take your sit. Sit beside Kidd" She smiled and I smiled back

"Hey" I said

"Don't 'hey' me. Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." I chuckled

The class was boring. But it was finished really fast. The bell rung. I stand up from my sit same as Kidd. "What's your next class, kiddo?"

I grab my sched and checked my next class it was PE.

"PE. What's yours?"

He looked at me and smiled "Looks like we have to separate ways again, I'm having literature as my next class. Gotta go. Don't get yourself into trouble." He patted my head.

"Okay. Bye. Don't worry" I smiled. Yeah. I wish the same thing but it looks like no matter what I do I will get myself into trouble. I sighed.

I took my map out of my bag. I need a PE shirt and a jogging pants. CRAP I FORGOT TO PUT MY PE INSIDE MY BAG. I scratched my head. I'm really a failure. I went out to the classroom. I rushed to the gym following the instruction in the map the school receptionist gave me. I saw Law in front of the gym's entrance. I waved at him, he waved back. I run to him.

"Hey" He smiled at me "Why aren't you wearing your PE uniform?"

"Good question. I forgot it." I sighed.

"I have an extra PE shirt and a jogging pants inside my locker. Wait a min, gave me 5 minutes. I'll get it." He smiled at me

I smiled. "Thank you, Law." I'm so glad I knew him first when I transfer here. "I'll sit there while waiting for you." I pointed at the bench.

AFTER 10 MINUTES

"Hey! Sorry for taking too long. Our homeroom teacher asked me to do something." He handed me the PE shirt and jogging pants. He was soaking wet the sweat was dripping from his face yet he still look so good. I chucked. And smiled at him.

"It's okay. I understand. I'll change now. Thank you very much, Law"

He ruffled my hair as he smile looking at me. "Anytime, hurry up you'll be late"

"Bye." I waved and he waved back. I went inside the gym and changed my clothes in my PE uniform.

I went to the changing room as I was about to grab the doorknob the door suddenly opened I saw the green haired guy with Ace awhile ago. "Hmmmm.. Hey Sanji look at this!" he yelled. Suddenly a yellow haired guy went out from the door. "What is it, stupid marimo?" the yellow guy said. The green haired guy pointed at me. I gave him a "what" face.

"Wow he really is cute" The yellow haired guy examined me from head to toe. The yellow haired guy started poking my cheeks suddenly a hand grab his hand poking my cheeks.

"Hands off, Saiyan boy." He glared at him.

"All right. He's so daring. I couldn't resist touching his face" stated the yellow haired man.

"Enough. Just go." Ace told the yellow and green haired guy.

The yellow haired guy winked at me as he walked away with the green haired man.

I went inside the changing room and Ace followed me. I started to feel claustrophobic. I hurriedly changed my clothes to my PE uniform. We're the only ones inside the room. I gulped softly and he smirked at me. Crap he knew I was scared. I was finished changing he stood up and headed for the door. Thank god he's leaving but no to my disappointment he only locked the door and head towards me, grinning evilly. I kept stepping back till I hit my back one of the lockers, my breathing increased rapidly and heavily. He continued walking towards me. He stopped when he was so close to my face. He was so tall. I can't win against him.

"Please.." I begged

"Please what?" I smiled at me as if he was teasing me. He lift his right hand, I closed my eyes. He's going to hit me but he didn't he caressed my face gently. After caressing my face he grabbed it and slammed me through the locker. I moan in pain and he chuckled. I tried to take off his hands but he was too strong. It's no use.

He whispered to my ear "Let me tell you this Luffy, you cannot refuse me…because you're mine now." He bit my ear as he finished his statement. He let go of he and headed to the door.

The moment he closed the door I felt the water running down into my cheeks. I'm so helpless and pathetic. Once I finished crying I went out and skipped the PE class I was supposed to attend.

Law's POV

I saw Ace waking to the corridor

"Ace!" I was running towards him while shouting his name. It was lunch time so it didn't matter.

"Yo."

I looked at him suspiciously "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" He smiled at me innocently.

"Don't smile innocently, bastard. I want you to leave Luffy alone."

"Why?"

"Because he's too innocent and he doesn't deserve this"

He chuckled. He's pissing me off. "Too late."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Jealousy hit me.

"He's mine now. And you can't do anything about it, Law." Ace walked around and walked away. I sighed heading towards my next class.

After the boring class I went to my favorite place, under the stairs. I always stay there because it's so quiet and I could think on that favorite place of mine. I hurried and when I reach my favorite spot I saw someone sitting on the corner. I walked towards it to find out who is that person. When I was already standing in front of it I saw the most angelic face I have seen in my whole life, Luffy. He was sleeping while leaning at the wall. I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to stay beside him as I stare at his angelic face until he wakes up.

I was staring at his face the whole time. I forgot to take my lunch, just by staring at his face I was already entertained. I look at the time it was nearly dismissal. It's already 5 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES.**

**Chapter 5: How do I do that?**

**Law's POV**

I didn't want to wake him up because it seems like his having a wonderful dream but I had to. I put my hand into his shoulder and start shaking him. "Hey Luffy, wake up" he let out a moan. I shiver. What the heck? Never mind I have to wake him up "Hey Luffy! It's already dismissal time." He opened his cute round eyes and our eyes met each other. I blushed and looked away. What the fuck? First I shivered from his moan and now I'm blushing. Wth is happening to me? Am I gay? I said inside my head. I shake my head and looked at him.

"Hey stand up, time to go home." I pat his head.

He scratched his eyes while I gave him a hand as he stood up he grabbed his bag next to him. "Eh? Really?" he looked at me innocently.

"Yeah, really. So let's get going" I smirk

As we are walking to the corridor a guy with a bright red hair was running towards us waving at Luffy.

"Luffy I've been searching all over for you, you really are troublesome." He sighed

He chuckle and smiled at him. "Sorry about that Kidd."

"Well?" I said

"Oh. Kidd this is Law, he's a senior."

"I can see that" Kidd pointed at my necktie. "He's wearing a blue tie" he flicked Luffy's forehead. We laughed.

"So you guys need a ride?" as we walk towards the main gate

"Oh. It's okay I'll be joining Kidd, he has his own car." He smiled at me

"Oh okay then." I replied feeling a little bit disappointed. We walk out from the main gate and proceed to the parking lot. I assist them as they reach Kidd's car. This kid is rich. Heck his car is more badass than mine.

"Nice ride you've got there"

"Thanks man." Kidd smiled at me

"So you guys okay now?"

Luffy looked at me straight into my eyes. I shivered and blushed at the same time. If this kid won't stop looking at me with an innocent look I won't be able to hold myself back anymore.

"Yep. Thank you very much for today."

I chuckled. "Nah. That was nothing. Anytime" I ruffled his hair as I smirked at him.

"So guys gotta go." I walk to my Dodge Magnum as I reach my car I looked back and waved at them they waved back. I sighed. I really want to spend more time with him. I went inside my car and drove off.

Luffy's POV

Kidd opened the car's lock and I opened the door. I sat on the front sit and placed my bag in top of me. Kidd opened his door and placed his bag at the back sit. He started the engine and looked at me.

"That Law guy seemed to like you. In a sexual way." He teased

I look at him and blushed. "Shut up."

He laughed. "Well you can't blame him, if you ask me you look much better rather than a real woman."

I flicked his forehead. "Stupid, get going I want to go home. Today's been a tiring day" I sighed. Well he is right. I have to admit it I really look like a girl a cute one. Yes, a cute one but I hate it. I transfer to this academy because I always get into trouble guys picking a fight with me. I know transferring from a different school won't change the fact it might happen again but I'm with Kidd so I feel safe. My previous school had an elementary and highschool building. The school's tuition fee is quite expensive but I guarantee the teaching was really good.

"So tell me what happened to you."

"Oh about that.. –"

I told him what happen. He was shocked and told me don't worry he'll protect me. I smiled at him Kidd is really a life saver.

Then we reached my house and he dropped me.

"See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up again." He smiled.

"It's okay Kidd. I can take care of myself." I don't want to bother him even though he will pass to our house I don't want him to be late in case I wake up late.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. See you at school then." I waved as he drove off.

I opened the door and a big hug welcomed me.

"Welcome home Luffy!"

"I'm back" I smiled hugging him back. He let go and went to the kitchen. I took my shoes off.

"Hey before you change, eat first. Dinner is ready"

"I don't want to eat dad." I told him as I went upstairs.

"Why?" He looked at me confused.

I paused from going upstairs. "I just don't feel like eating today. Sorry dad."

"It's okay Luffy." He smiled at me. "Did something bad happen in your first day of school?"

I stayed silent.

"Oh I see. You don't want to talk about it. I understand." He smiled at me. He may be annoying and irritating father but he understands me VERY well. That's why I loved him so much.

"All right but be sure to wake up early so that you'll be able to eat your breakfast properly tomorrow, Okay?"

"Okay." he walked away and went to the living room opening the T.V

I went to my room and throw myself on the bed. HEAVEN. I looked up to the ceiling remembering what happened. I can still recall how close he was, his hazel colored eyes. His perfect shaped face and his lips which has a shade of pink on it. I could feel the butterflies on my stomach. I slapped my cheeks. Luffy stop thinking about it. I said to myself. I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed and stood up. I opened my cabinet and grabbed my PE shirt and jogging pants and placed it inside my bag and grabbed an extra bag for my shoes for the PE class. After placing my shoes on the extra bag I grabbed some shorts and a v neck t-shirt and placed it on my bed. I closed the cabinet and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth after brushing my teeth I took off my school uniform and put it on the laundry box. I went out and grabbed the shorts and my t-shirt on top of my bed and wore them. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the floor, 2 minutes, praying that tomorrow would be a good day. I sighed and took my clock and alarmed it on 6 am after doing that I went to bed.

MORNING 6 AM

I startled and let out a grunt. The alarm clock is getting angry. I scratched my head and turn off my alarm clock. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth after brushing my teeth I took a shower this time I took a shower for 30 minutes. I grabbed my towel and I went out of the bathroom. I looked at the time its already exact 7. I smiled because I won't be running late. I opened my cabinet and grabbed my school uniform. I wore them fast because I'm starving. I grabbed my bag and the extra bag as I reach the door I grabbed my neck tie and put it on. I opened the door and went downstairs I placed my things on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. I saw Shanks cooking some pancakes and bacon. I started drooling.

"Good morning! That uniform really looked so adorable in you Luffy" He teased.

"Dad!" I yelled at him.

He laughed. He grabbed a plate on top of the table and put my pancake and bacon on it. I'm really starving. Heavens my pancake here I come. I ate my breakfast after eating it I look at the time it's already 7:45. Okay I should be going now.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." I said to Shanks as I gave him a sweet smile

"Aw don't smile at me like that. You're so adorable; I really should take a picture of you wearing that uniform." He teased. Not again. He's getting annoying again. I sighed.

I stood up and walk to the living room grabbing my bag and the extra bag. I headed to the door and wore my shoes.

"Bye dad!" I yelled.

"Take care. I'll be late later, just get your food from the refrigerator and heat it up using the microwave."

"Okay. I will! Love you dad"

"Love you too."

I went out and feel the sun. I started walking. I reached the school and entered the campus. Wow this school really is massive. Even though this is the second time I enter here it never fails to amaze me. As I enter girl approached me, the girl from the CL class. Perona, the girl who asked me what is the color of my brief. I chuckle as I remember

"Hi" she smiled at me

"Hello" I smiled back. I saw her blushing as I smiled back.

"Can I walk with you going to the classroom?" She asked politely. I nodded. We started walking.

She looked at me her eyes are glittering as I nod "That's great! Oh and Sorry about yesterday." She looked away.

"Oh is it about the question you asked me? If you were referring to that, I really don't mind."

After a 10 minutes walk we reached the classroom. I took a peek on the classroom and saw Kidd waving at me, I waved back. I went in front of my locker and opened it and placed my PE shirt, jogging pants and the extra bag I was holding inside my locker. I closed my locker and headed to my seat. Suddenly the bell rung. The class is going to start. CL and PE class went by so quickly. I went to the changing room and change to my regular uniform. Nothing bad happened I guess I should start praying every day. It seemed effective. I chuckle as I went out of the changing room and proceed to the canteen. When I entered the canteen all eyes are on me. I didn't mind them and continue walking I fall in line and choose a food I will eat. I ordered some lasagna and a hamburger with a bottle of water. I searched for a table to sit on and I saw Law eating all by himself. I can feel people staring at me specially the girls. I went to the table where he was eating.

"Hi, if you don't mind… can I sit with you?" I asked politely hoping that he would agree.

He looked up and smiled "Oh hey Luffy! Sure. Sure. Please do"

I take my sit I was facing him. Silence has come on us. I started eating then some girls that looked like a whore came to our table. Law glared at them and the girls went away. I chuckled.

Law's POV

I broke the silence building up on us. "So… what did he do to you?"

"Hmm… well… he grabbed my face hard." I felt bad. Even I told him I would protect him from Ace… he looked down.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Law" I wanted to give him a hug. I wanted to feel him. But I held myself together I don't want him to freak out.

"You know what Luffy you should stand up for yourself. Ace is not an immortal he's also a mortal like us. He has some weak points like us too."

He looked at me innocently. Here he goes again, he's innocent gaze. "How do I do that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES.**

**Chapter 6: Roof top**

**Law's POV**

"Ace always goes to the school roof top to recollect his thoughts and whenever he wants to ditch class, tell him you don't like what he's doing and you won't be his fucking toy." I said that confidently because that always works for me, Ace wasn't heartless.

"You think that'll work?" I nodded.

I looked into Luffy's eyes, they're full of determination. "Yeah. I should stand for myself, I'm a man for Christ sake. He won't make me cry again."

I felt horrible when he said that. "He made you cry?" He blushed, he didn't say anything. This kid really is very cute.

Luffy's POV

Law and I had a little chat then the final bell rung. I got off my sit, same as Law. We part ways. I went to the school's roof top.

The roof top was very huge but I saw him right away, lighting up a cigarette; dirty habit. I sighed as I walk towards him.

"Ace" I'm going to give him a piece of mind but if it didn't work I'll run. He turned around looking at me. My confidence went down. My eyes met his hazel eyes. He had a shocked face with an amusement in it. I gulped. He threw his cigarette on the floor and walked towards me. My confidence continued to fall. No! Luffy you can do this. You're a man.

"Ace, I have some-"

"You're so small, how tall are you?" I gave him a "what" face and blinked looking at him.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you? like 4'2?"

He's insulting me, I gasped. "4'2? I'M 5'8!"

"You're tiny" Wow. This guy pissed me off. Just because I'm not a 6 footer like him doesn't mean I'm small.

"Look I have something to tell –"

He sighed while scratching his head "Hey Lu. Does this have to do with you belonging to me?"

I'm really pissed off. "I don't belong to you!"

"Enough of this. You. Belong. To. Me." I could feel my anger boiling inside me.

"NO I DON'T" I run towards him and punched his face. His face choked to the side when he looked back I could see in his eyes he was pissed off. I turned around and run towards the door with all my speed.

I didn't hear him chasing after me. I think he understand what I meant. When I reached the door I grab the doorknob and opened it, it was quickly slammed and shut again. I turned around and saw him breathing heavily not because he was running, he was angry. I looked and he smiled at me. After that all I knew his fist connected into my face. I fell into the ground and I touched my face where he punched me. Water started to fall into my cheeks. He picked me up by my hair. I cried in pain as he slammed my chest in the wall, he pressed himself against me. I could feel his front against my back. Tears continued to fall in my cheeks.

Ace bent down and whispered into my ears. "I have to admit it, that surprised me and slightly turned me on I think I'll keep you." He grin

"Get off me!" I tried to release myself but it seemed like I wasn't trying, he's too strong.

He chuckled evilly, he pressed me even harder on the wall as he grabbed my two hands and placed them in top of me with his one hand. His other hand was moving into my waist till he was in my stomach. I bit my lower lip.

"I was gonna wait till tomorrow but it looks like I can't help myself." I licked his lips. I cried even more.

He placed his face in my neck and rest it there. His breathing heavily, his other hand undo my belt.

"Wha- What are you doing!?"

"What do you think?" He bit my neck and started licking it. I let out a moan as he licked my neck. I could feel him getting hard behind me. My pants feel down to my ankles and my body went all red because I'm feeling so embarrass.

He licked my ear. "You're too cute." He's breathing heavily in my neck. He started playing with the band of my boxers, my breathing became harder too. Finally he dipped his hands into my boxers and held me in his hand and pulled it out, I turned red and gasped at the same time.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Luffy?" I could feel my whole body burning up. "N—" I could feel him getting really hard on my back. "You haven't… that's so cute" he started stroking me slowly, I could feel myself getting hard on his hand. I've been crying and moaning. This guy's a sadist.

"P-Please…" I begged. He needs to stop.

"Please what? Faster?" He grinned evilly. He started stroking me harder and faster. My moan gets out of control. I moan harder and louder. I couldn't feel my legs.

"Ace I'm going to—"

"That's okay." He went even faster and licked my left ear. I bit my lower lip.

"Ace… please… st—" I came all over my boxers. He got off behind me and I collapsed on the floor.

"Do you know what I mean now?" after saying that he walked away and left me on the roof top.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES.

Chapter 7 Part 1: I want to try

Luffy's POV

When I'm in front of the door I covered my face where Ace hit me so that Shanks wouldn't notice because I knew Shanks will worry, I don't want him to worry because I know he's very busy with work and I don't want to a burden to him. As soon as I open the door I remembered he was going to be late. I removed my hand on my face and my shoes and went upstairs. I didn't heat the food on the refrigerator because I wasn't in the mood to eat something right now. I hurried to my room, as I reach my room I placed my bag on top of my desk and went to the bathroom checking the bruise on my face. "Looks pretty bad." I sighed and went out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I guess I'm home alone again." I sighed. Well I'm used to this since Shanks is busy with work I understand that but sometimes I just wish there would be someone who I could talk too when times like this comes. Frankly, sometimes I just wish my dad was the one who died not my mom. Tears started falling on my cheeks. "I really am hopeless." I chuckled while wiping the tears in my eyes and cheeks. I lie down on my bed and put the covers on top of me.

Ace's POV (finally)

The alarm went crazy waking me up. I couldn't sleep last night, sighing I turned off the alarm clock. Scratching my head, I headed to the bathroom. I can't imagine what I have done to Luffy. I sighed. His big round eyes meeting my hazel eyes I couldn't stop myself he's too cute for his own good. What I did yesterday shocked me. I was sure I was straighter than a ruler or I'm a flexible ruler. I never knew I had that in me… touching another boy like that, I imagine doing that to another man I felt sick and wanting to puke but doing that to him makes me excited. I sighed as I groaned.

"Fuck does that mean I'm gay?" Maybe I should let him go but the will keeping him is stronger. MUCH STRONGER.

I shouldn't hit him, it's not like his punch hurts because it didn't. I really need to apologize. I'll invite him to come over today but that doesn't mean the taunting will stop though, he's still belongs to me.

Luffy's POV

That's odd the alarm didn't ring today and no one's waking me up. I let out a grunt while stretching my arms, my left hand reaching for the alarm clock and my right hand scratching my right eye. As I got the alarm clock on my hand and placed it in front of me, I opened my eyes. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm so LATE!" as I shout I went out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom. I forgot to change my clothes yesterday. I brushed my teeth while taking off the uniform from yesterday placing them on the floor and washed my face. I smelled myself. "Good, I think I still smell good." and went out to the bathroom after that I changed into my school uniform, I grabbed my bag and necktie from the bathroom floor and I run downstairs.

"Dad! Why didn't you wake me up!" I shouted but there was no reply. I placed my bag on the couch on the living room I went to the kitchen checking if he was there I saw on the refrigerator a sticky note was attached. 'I'm so sorry Luffy, I have to go early. I promise I'll take you out on the weekend. Just cook some bacon and pancake. Take care, love you.' Shanks' is really busy with his work. I run to the living room and grabbed my bag. I'll just have my breakfast on school. I hurried to the door, wore my shoes and went outside. I started running heading to school.

AFTER 10 MINUTES RUNNING

I reached the school grounds people are staring at me. Maybe it's because of the bruise on my face, I covered it with my hand and went to the classroom. When I reached the classroom I removed my hand covering my bruise and saw Kidd waving at me, I walked heading to his direction and placed my bag on top of my table and sat on my chair.

"Wow dude you're fucking late. Well you're lucky the teachers are having a meeting regarding the school festival."

"Really?" I sighed feeling relieved.

"Yeah. Hey what's that on your face? A bruise? Where'd you get that, huh?"

"Ahh this?" I chuckle still thinking of a good excuse. "I hit my face on the door." I smiled.

He flicked my forehead. "What an idiot." He laughed as he reached my face "Does it hurt?" he said that with a worried tone.

"Of course it does." I pout

He started ruffling my hair. "Stupid, you should be careful. Shanks will be very worried. Be careful for his sake." I nodded.

"OMG YOU POOR BABY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" I heard a weird whining sound behind me. It was Vivi.

"Do you want me to kiss it until it gets better?"

"No, let me!" I turned around it was Perona this time.

"Perona go away! Come here Luffy" at that all girls ran up to me and started hugging me. After a few minutes later someone effortlessly made it to the middle. He pulled me up making me stand up from the chair and back away. The girls stopped and looked at us. The girls started gasping and giggling. I looked up and saw it was Ace.

"You know this Kid… I don't want you guys touching him." Ace said that to the crowd making me blush. What? Why am I blushing? Stop blushing Luffy! He's the one who hit you.

The girls nodded as a sign of approval. Till one girl

"Can we touch you?" all the girls started giggling and squealing in hope that Ace would say yes. Ace smiled at them, making the girls squealing much more.

"Nah. I'm off limits too." Ace laughed and took me out of the classroom.

Suddenly someone grabbed my left hand. It was Hancock.

"Hey Ace don't be greedy!" She pouted. "I want to touch and play with Luffy too." She stated while looking at Ace with a puppy eyes. "Please. Please. Please"

"Shut it woman. This kid belongs to me, hands off." Ace grabbed Hancock's hand holding my shoulder.

"Hey I don't belo- !" He cut me, placed one finger in my lips.

"I don't want to argue with you about that." Suddenly the bell rang. He laughed as he grabbed my hand, tugging me along. First I resist and tried to remove his hand but he was too strong so I gave up. I sighed. We went out of the campus and went to the parking lot. When we reached the parking lot he let go of my hand. He walked towards a gray Ferrari.

I gasped. My dream car! I slapped my cheeks. Now is not the time to be amaze with a car. Wait… he's walking towards that car which means… he owns that? He's really rich. Well never mind, more importantly my teacher's going to lecture me for sure.

I run to him. "What do you think you're doing? We'll get scold for going out of the campus."

He opened the car's lock and started the engine.

"Are you listening to me? Fine, if you want to ditch class do it all by yourself. I'm going back."

I looked back as started to walk away. Suddenly he grabbed my hand heading to the car.

"Hey what are you doing?"

He stopped from walking and looked back looking at me grabbing my face hard.

"Please stop being a tsundere and –" Here he goes again, as he grabbed my face hard I whimpered into pain tears started to form in my eyes he was pressing the bruise he gave me really hard. All of a sudden he let goes caressing my face.

"I'm so sorry but would you please… please stop resisting and do what I say." I nodded.

"Please can you go inside the car and behave?"

"Okay." I obediently went inside the car and behaved like a good dog. He takes his sit and drove away. It was so silent I glace at him while driving I saw his hand is sweating and he keep on tapping the center of the steering wheel.

"Is there something wrong?" It looks like he's getting nervous but about what? Weird.

"Did I tell you to speak? Shut up and be quite." Very impolite. I sighed and looked outside the window. Where is he taking me?

"Can I speak?"

"Just be sure what you're going to say is necessary." I think asking him about where he's going to take me is necessary but asking him that will just make him angry so I decided to just sit back and look out the window.

"Never mind."

Ace's POV

My cellphone began to ring. It was from Law

"Hello?"

"Let me speak to Luffy."

"No can do bro."

"You stupid prick!"

"Love you too man." And I hung up. After the 30 minutes drive we reach my house. I noticed my parent's car wasn't in the driveway. Luffy stood by the door step nervously. I stared at him; he's like a puppy being brought home for the first time.

Portgas D. Ace thinking about puppies? This world has truly gone insane.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." He quietly followed me behind. I opened the door of the room and sat on my bed. I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"Luffy?" I said softly, I didn't want to scare him anymore. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have hit you and… touched you. I didn't know I had that in me."

Luffy looked at me innocently and confused. "You mean… I'm the first man you touched like that?"

"Yes"

He looked shocked. Don't worry I myself was shocked too.

"I thought you were bisexual."

"I'm straight… I think."

"You think? You're not sure?"

"Yes. Are you straight?"

"I guess?" I laughed. Has he ever had sex with a girl? Wait I'm sure he has. There's no way he haven't tried it. There are so many girls clinging into him.

"Luffy how many girlfriends have you had?"

He looked at me, counting in his mind. "I don't know. Quite a few."

Impressive. "How did it end up?"

"I broke up with them."

"Why?" I looked at him curious

"When a certain topic comes up, I feel like it was the time to end up things."

Certain topic? Does he mean sex? I chuckled. He's too cute.

"Luffy?" He looked at me straight in the eyes as I called his name. "Are you a virgin?"

"No" he said a bit proud

"How many times?" Why the fuck am I asking this?

He stared at him. "5?" I asked.

"3?"

"2?" he looked away now.

"NO WAY! What the fuck? You mean you only had sex once? She must be special."


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES**

**Chapter 7 Part 2: Aw shit**

**Ace's POV**

"Not really" He wasn't looking at me "I…" he let out a sigh trying to find the right word

"It felt good… but I didn't really enjoy it… when you're having sex you're supposed to enjoy it right?"

"Yeah. I guess so" I mumble

I gave him a serious look. "I want to find out now"

He turned to me confused but then realization hit him and blushed. He's too cute for his own good. I chuckled. I got up and locked the door, I wouldn't force him or hurt him but he wasn't going to run away before I even started walking, I walked next to my window closing my curtains. Shit my palms are starting to get all sweaty. I was getting nervous but I had to know.

I went back to the bed with my back resting on the backboard my legs opened.

"Luffy" I said softly I didn't want to scare him or him to think that I was forcing him. He looked at me confused and nervous at the same time.

"Take off your shoes and come here" he did so, he's so small, how did I manage to hurt him. Tsk. He sat on the end of the bed and bent down causing his hair to cover his eyes; I hated that, not seeing his eyes.

"Come" I said gently

He started to crawl gently towards me till he was right between my legs and he sat back on his legs, looking down. I pulled his face towards me, his hands flat on the bed on either sides of my waist. We are now inches apart from each other I couldn't stop staring at his lips, they looked so soft and yummy.

"Ace…" He tried to push me away

"What is it?" I couldn't concentrate he was too close and I felt high on his scent alone.

"I didn't take a bath this morning…" I could tell he's looking at me but my eyes stayed locked on his lips. I pulled him close, putting my face on his neck and smelled him. He smelled so sweet, he didn't take a bath when he smelled this good? I grin while resting my head on his neck. I want to bite him and leave marks on him.

"You don't smell bad" I whispered softly before he had to say something again I kissed him softly. Did I feel disgusted? Nope so I continued. I continued to work my lips into his, he tried to pull back but I didn't I bit his lower lip gently and brought him closer to me, he whimpered softly into my mouth and I felt excited I had never felt before. His lips parted slyly and I took that chance, I put my tongue in and he moaned softly which made me moan as well, the soft kiss turned heavy and he was breathing hard into my mouth, it seemed like very innocent action he did turned me on. I'm ready to take this to the next level.

I flipped him on his back without ever breaking the kiss, I had to though when I unbutton my shirt, he looked at my body in amazement then quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"It's okay I always get that reaction from everyone"

He didn't say anything so I bent down and continued kissing and nibbling softly on his skin every now and then. He released a few whimpers or moans I could feel the bulge in my pants getting harder and harder.

"Alright I think we should do this now" He looked at me and tried to sit up but I just pinned him down again

"I don't think I'm ready for this" I bent down towards his ears and whispered gently.

"Remember what I said Luffy? You can't refuse me" he gulped softly but didn't say anything, I undid the buttons of his shirt and exposed his bare skin, he was skinny but not that skinny that his bones were showing on, just skinny and pale. I kissed his neck and started to work my way down till I got to his belt buckle, I started to undo it when I felt his hand grip my wrist.

"Please, Ace" I took his hands off me and grabbed his other hand and put them over his head I used my other hand to continue what I started, he started to wriggle. I knew I said I wasn't going to force him but I'm dying now, I quickly undid it and pulled his zipper down.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door

"Ace? You in?" My uncle, Mihawk, voice chimed behind the door

"Aw shit."


	9. Chapter 8

**PS: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. EIICHIRO ODA DOES. **

**Sorry for the grammatical errors.**

**CHAPTER 8: No more Mr. Nice Guy **

**Ace's POV**

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I heard my uncle banging in my door.

"Ace, the door is locked. I know you're in there."

I was still pinning Luffy but he seemed scared.

"Yeah, hold on I fell asleep."

"Okay. If you've gotten yourself together come downstairs and bring the documents you're father told you to show me. And dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Okay I got it!" his footsteps started to fade and walked away and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I got up off Luffy and grabbed a t-shirt in my cabinet, Luffy got up as well and faced the wall, I stared at him at confusion.

"Aw shit Luffy" he was wiping his tears "Are you crying?"

"No" he was sniffing now "Luffy…" I walked up to him and turned him around facing me, he was crying, looks like I won't be able to sleep for another night.

"If your uncle didn't stop you, you would have done it" he was crying heavily now, his hands were over his eyes, if the circumstances were different I would have laugh because this is too adorable.

"Luffy… please stop crying." I run my fingers through his hair. I didn't know what to do, I put my hands on his head but still he was crying. It was like someone threw a baby to me. What would a parent do "Luffy do you want a lollipop?"

He didn't answer me, why would he... that was stupid. I stepped closer to him and put my hands on his waist, was I doing this right? I pulled him closer to me and rubbed his bare back; I think I saw my aunty doing this once when her baby was crying.

"I'm sorry Luffy my curiosity got better to me" I grabbed his chin and made him look at me

"I will never force you to have sex with me" I smirked at him "I'll wait for you to ask me"

He pushed me away and gave me a disgusted look "Who said I was ever going to ask you? I'm just waiting until you get bored of me and throw me away, so I can get on with my life"

I sighed and threw him his shirt. I've only known this kid for less than 72 hours and he already got me apologizing, frustrated, excited and nervous, I don't think I was going to get bored of him anytime soon.

"Ace?" I looked at him, he was fully clothed now.

"Yeah?" I walked towards the door waiting for him to speak before I open it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I thought about his question, to be honest I was quite surprised; most people would say I was a nice person.

"Because I'm a nice person"

"So it's just me then" he seemed a little bit upset

"Yeah I guess so" I mumble, I've never taken it this far with any guy just a little bit of fun teasing; I guess I was just bored. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I started to feel hopeful, him just being in my presence made me feel happy.

He sighed "Just take me home please."

**After a week ; Lunch time**

**Luffy's POV**

"He did what!?" Law said in an angry tone "You waited a week to tell me that?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know" all I could do was just shrug.

"I don't know isn't good enough" I looked at him in a puzzling look, why is he getting so worked up about it.

"Look" I started "he didn't do anything"

"Yeah, that's because his uncle interrupted him" his fists were clenching hard

"Law, Why are you getting so worked up about it? What are you even to Ace? He won't listen to you."

I looked at him trying to catch his eyes but he was looking away

"Law?"

"Look it's nothing… we just know each other. I'm sorry for getting so worked up about it." finally he looked at me before continuing "Ace is such a dick"

"Who's a dick?" Suddenly a voice behind me appeared, my heart started to beat fast. I know it was Ace, why is my heart beating so fast? It's beating fast not because I'm getting nervous it is because he's here, I'm getting excited. Whaaaaaaaaaaat? No way!

I hold my chest. Oh crap, please stop beating like that…

Before I knew it Ace already sat on the same chair where I and Law are sitting. Law is sitting on the left while Ace is at the right and of course I'm in the middle.

"You are" Law spat back across me back to Ace

Ace dismissed his comment and continued "We know each other?" Ace raised his eyebrow expectantly on Law waiting for a response, he almost looked… hurt but I wasn't too sure heck I was confused by everything now.

"What is he talking about?" I was speaking to Law now "You guys don't know each other?" Okay now I'm more confused, maybe I should keep my mouth shut… or not "Wait, I thought you said you guys were close on the first day we met"

"Yeah I thought you said that?" Ace whispered softly into my neck before resting his head on my shoulder, I took a shallow breath and looked away before looking back at Law, I saw him flinch and looking at Ace as if he was a trash.

"People make mistakes all the time" he said coolly. I felt his hot breath down my ear "You coming to my house or am I coming to yours?"

I could feel the blush creeping on my face, no one heard but it was loud enough for Law to hear it.

"Why don't you just leave him alone, Ace?"

"Why don't you mind your own business, Law?"

Here they go again; I stayed quiet while they are throwing harsh words to each other.

"Are you even gay?" Asked Law, I found it quite random though

"I don't know" He looked away when he said that.

"It's been a week; you only mess up with people for 5 days. I'm tired of waiting—!"

Suddenly someone from behind hugged me, I blushed, a pair of boobs is rubbing on my back

"LUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFY~" It was Hancock.

"Hmm Hi" I chuckled dryly

"What's up with this gloomy atmosphere? Oh well… Come with me Luffy, I baked some cookies let's eat it together. Please?" She begged at me, looking at me with a puppy eyes. Well this will be a great opportunity to escape from this two.

"Okay." I smiled at her while Ace glared at her.

"Yay!" She was jumping and giggling at the same time, after jumping and giggling she looked at Ace and stick out her tongue, teasing him.

I easily got out from the chair even though Ace and Law were on my both side, I was skinny so I get out easily and smoothly. I followed Hancock to the table where she was sitting, there are two girls sitting on that table, a pink and black short haired girl.

"Bonney! don't eat all the cookies, save some for Luffy." she started pouting saying that to the pink haired girl.

"That's right. You should stop eating too much you'll die young." teased the black haired girl.

"Hi Luffy" the black haired girl smiled at me. "It's rude not to introduce ourselves when we already know who you are." Oh I forgot, yeah that's weird they know me.

"I'm Tashigi" she pointed at the pink haired girl "This is Bonney the Gluttony" I chuckled. Well she almost ate the entire cookies Hancock cooked but it's all right, I didn't come here to eat, I came here to avoid those two.

**Law's POV**

Luffy was taken away by Hancock, that was close I almost burst it out.

"Tired of waiting for what?" Ace was whispering but he was angry. Very angry.

"Nothing" I mumble. "Forget it, Ace. Just leave the guy alone." I stood up and grabbed my and Luffy's tray. He chuckle evilly. "Make me." I know he was thinking of something nasty again, I started walking.

"And Law" it made stopped from walking, waiting for Ace's continuation "Don't forget **HIS MY TOY**. **HE'S MINE**." After he said that I continued walking towards the counter and placed the trays in there. I don't want to ruin our friendship we've been friends, close friends ever since we're little, I tried to stay calm and ignore what he just said. My main priority is to protect Luffy, that what's matter most right now. I tried to search for Ace, he wasn't on the canteen anymore. I glace at Luffy, he was laughing, as long as he's happy that's all right, I'll just keep an eye on him. I started walking towards the canteen door, I felt someone touched on my arm and I turned around, I saw it was Luffy…

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him for awhile and I felt my cheeks started to feel hot, I looked away. He looked at me confused, oh shit. I tried to cover the half of my face with my left hand

"Law, how come you always look at me funny and then you turn away and blush" Well sorry about that.

**Luffy's POV**

"Because you have sensual eyes"

"Excuse me?"

Law sighed and grabbed my hand. "We are blocking the way. Let's go to a place where we're alone then I'll tell you why." He smirked and pulled me going out of the canteen.

"Oi! Where are you taking him?" it was Hancock again.

"Borrowing him a minute. Bye." We went out of the canteen and started running, Law was holding my hand tightly, not that tight that it'll hurt me, It was tight yet gentle. Some students are looking at us; having a two man holding hands is not normal. After an 8 minutes running, we reached the back of the school, there was lake behind the school, it was very pretty, the water was very clear. This school really is massive.

"It's beautiful right?" I nodded.

"Yes it is."

"Ace and I used to go here when we want to ditch class." He looked at the lake; as if he was remembering the good times they're together. "Going back to our topic awhile ago, hasn't anyone told you? It's like your eyes are saying" he then put on a girly voice "rape me oooh touch me" Law was running his hands all over his body like a crazy person "I'm lonely, please take advantage of me oooh"

I cut him off before he could embarrass me further "Okay I get it" he chuckled.

"Now you know." He ruffled my hair "That's why I couldn't stop blushing and stay put when I look at you, let's sit there" He pointed at the big tree. I nod; well I was very tired after running non-stop. Law sat while I lie down.

**Law's POV**

"Uh mind if I join you?" I sounded suspicious but he smiled at me, he was too innocent to catch on.

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I own this place or something like that" I lie down next to him "You don't mind me being this close to you?"

I was breathing down his neck so hard but it didn't seem to notice. He scrunched up his face "Friends don't get this close?" I laugh this boy is too innocent, I couldn't believe he was 17. I just shrugged my shoulders I don't want him to feel uncomfortable. He laughed too but he was definitely confused.

"Hey Luffy"

He yawned "Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Huh?" He turned to face me but I grabbed him quickly and pulled myself towards him kissing him hard, I could feel him struggling against me but it was pure bliss to me

Maybe I'm gay

"FUCKER!" Suddenly a voice slurred; I know it was Ace, I broke the kiss, got up and looked into his eyes, he was so angry; as if he was going to kill me. He was walking towards us "No more Mr. Nice Guy." his fist connected into my face. After punching me he grabbed in my shirt, he chuckled. "So this is it, Huh? Asshole." He looked at Luffy, he was so terrified. "If I didn't interrupt you two would have done it."

"It's not his fault! It was mine." He let go of me and grabbed Luffy's hand.

"Ace! Stop! He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Try stopping me fucker you know what will happen, right?"

**Luffy's POV**

Ace looked at me straight in the eyes, I shivered. He was so angry… I can't do anything, I'm so weak. He got up and let go of Law, he grabbed my hand now. I wonder what Ace meant about "Try stopping me fucker you know what will happen" now is not the time for that Luffy! I tremble as he grabbed my hand; I looked at him he doesn't look angry; more like, pissed? Irritated?

As he grabbed my hand he started walking and I followed, where are we going? Is he going to hurt me again?

He stopped from walking and started talking "Law, I'll forget what happened today but if this happen again, let's just forget about our friendship." right now he wasn't looking at Law, and he's talking while looking back. We started walking again and left Law behind, I looked at him, and he wasn't looking at me. What's going on?

Ace's grip on my hand is getting harder and harder "Ace, you're hurting me" he's not listening "Ace!" I don't know where we are going. I'm so nervous, I want to cry but there's so many people looking at us. I tried to release his grip but it's no use. After a few minutes of walking we reached the clinic. He looked around if there is someone's inside, when he already assured no one was in there, he locked the door still holding my hand then he threw me on the clinic's bed. I tried to sit up but quickly pinned me down.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STIR ME UP!?"

**I'm so sorry if this chapter is not that nice, I was too lazy to make a new chapter. And also sorry for making Ace an asshole xD**


	10. Chapter 9

**PS: I don't own One Piece.**

**Chapter 9: Jealousy **

**Ace's POV**

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STIR ME UP!?" I shouted at him, I look at him straight in the eyes but he looked away. He looked scared, he was trembling. Well why not? I punched Law in front of him, like I was going to kill him and suddenly dragged him here in the clinic. I'm so messed up; when it comes to him I can't keep my cool. I have to admit **I'M JEALOUS OF LAW**. What the hell, past days I was thinking of puppies because of him and now I'm getting jealous, also because of this kid. I sighed, when he's with Law he's smiling he looked relaxed and shit but when he's with me he looked so scared and claustrophobic. I rest my head in his neck trying to calm the fuck down, instead of calming down, I felt excited, he smelled so good. I licked his neck passionately, he let out a moan. Fuck, I want to touch him more.

"I'm sorry…" I continued "… I'm at my limit; I want to feel you more" I lift my head and looked at him, his eyes widen up, he pushed me away, I know this is going to happen, I instantly grabbed his both hands using my right hand and put it in top of him, using my left hand I removed my tie and tied him up in the backboard of the bed. He keeps on struggling but it's no use. Water started flowing down into his cheeks.

"I thought…" He's crying now "I thought you're not going to force me?" Seeing him cry made me turned on even more. I licked the tears falling in his cheeks.

"Shhh… don't cry" I know I said that but c'mon it's been a week, I haven't had sex nor ejaculated. I was hoping that he'll ask me, I didn't expect this to happen. There's no turning back if I don't stop he'll hate me and if I stop it'll just be the same.

**WARNING **

I pulled myself towards him kissing him hard, he was struggling but I pulled him harder towards me still locking lips he was pushing himself away from me, well trying, I broke the kiss. He was breathing heavily, eyes glistening and his lips wet, just making me more even excited.

"Trust me, I'll make you feel good" Wow I feel stupid saying this, well literally I'm stupid.

"I won't trust you" I sighed. This kid really is a tsundere.

"Okay, I don't care if you don't trust me, just quit struggling and behave or else I'll break your neck" Did I just sound like a rapist? Well damn I'm raping him right now, so… I guess I'll consider myself as a rapist then.

I bent down and kissed his neck causing him to moan softly, he tried to stop moaning by biting his lower lip but I know his sweet spot so it's no use, I worked my way down till I was at his pants, I sat up and parted his legs slightly and moved in closer my breathing became very shallow with excitement, he could see what I was doing and sat up slightly

"Ace… no…"

"Didn't I tell you, just behave or else…" I was about to finish my sentence he laid back and closed his eyes.

I undid his belt buckle and slid down his pants leaving only his boxers and I slid those down too "impressive" I mumble for such a small guy.

He was all red, I took him in my hands and started to stroke him, he whimpered softly on the contact, already I could feel myself getting harder and harder, I stroke him even faster; I could instantly feel him getting harder in my hands, I decided to take this a step further, I looked at his hands they're starting to have marks, I guess I tied him really hard, I decided to remove the tie. I don't want him having bruises because of me after removing the tie I quickly put him in my mouth.

He shot straight up "Wha… What are you doing!?" I ignored him and continued. I flicked my tongue against his tip, he moaned softly I guess I was doing something right, he grabbed my hair tightly

"Sto… Stop messi—" He finished his sentence with a loud groan as I deep throated him, he taste to good in my mouth, I soon started moaning with him but not as load

"Uhh Ace!" He pulled my hair tighter as he spoke in shallow breath. I loved the way he said my name when he's like this "I'm gonna—" I sucked faster, I wanted to try it but his lips are more tempting, I pinned him in the bed while he came and I kissed him with him moaning in my mouth.

**I know it's a short chapter but I want to update because I think I won't be able to update for a long time, school is about to start this coming Monday. This is the first time I'll say this: Thank you so much for the people who are reading this fanfic! I love you guys. I'll try to update this when I have a freetime. Bye**


End file.
